Oscuro mar
by RoseMarie21
Summary: "Quería que sus manos se mantuvieran en mí por siempre, y que no tocaran a nadie más a partir de ese momento". [Dazai x Atsushi] [YAOI] [Drabble]
1. Capítulo 1

Mientras yo continuaba hundiéndome en mi propia soledad.

Mientras yo me negaba a olvidar mis problemas y no hacía más que revivirlos sin cesar.

Apareció.

Creía ser el único que conocía el significado de esa palabra: «problemas».

Ser expulsado de un orfanato por culpa de una transformación que ni yo mismo deseaba tener. «Seguro nadie ha sentido algo similar», es lo que pensaba.

Quizá estaba siendo muy egoísta al tener pensamientos de esa clase, incluso lo estoy siendo ahora, al colocar un «quizá ¿» al inicio de esta frase, ya que eso, es un hecho.

No quería morir, pero tampoco quería vivir.

Qué idiotez.

Dependiente del resto.  
Incapaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta.  
Un pesimista de mierda.  
Un cobarde como para siquiera considerar el suicidio.

Suicidio… es una palabra interesante. Antes de él, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Si fue gracias a un intento de suicidio que pude conocerlo, es posible que me agrade esa palabra.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza, y una tranquilidad inmensa inundó mi cuerpo; ese cuerpo que pasaba días y noches preguntándose por qué existía, cuál era la razón por la que vivía.

Su mano era delgada, y cuando posé la mía sobre ella, pude notar que era cálida, como un rayo de sol en un día nevado de invierno, era ese tipo de calor el que él transmitía; suave, como un trozo de tela tejido a mano, en el cual el creador puso empeño y amabilidad en ese trabajo, entonces caí en cuenta de que la suavidad que sentí no era de su piel, sino de las vendas que la rodeaban, la suavidad de su piel era más bien como esa que sólo las mujeres más cuidadosas con su cuerpo tenían, un vanidoso, a decir verdad; las vendas… ¿por qué estaban ahí? Las vendas se utilizan cuando se está herido, aunque por más tiempo que pasa, él no se las quita de encima. Podría ser que estaba más lastimado de lo que yo en más de un sentido, pero con lo egoísta de mi ser, jamás lo vi.

Quería que sus manos se mantuvieran en mí por siempre, y que no tocaran a nadie más a partir de ese momento.

Él estaba recostado a mi lado. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. No tenía idea de si realmente dormía, pero de ser así, podría tomar su mano de la manera que tanto anhelaba y él ni lo recordaría.

Moví uno de mis dedos tratando de alcanzarlo, mas me arrepentí y de ahí no quise avanzar. No lo hice.

Oh, sus dedos.

La manera en la que se pasearon por mi cabello en aquella ocasión. Era la mejor sensación de todas; no fui capaz de detener mi sonrisa, así que sólo la dejé aparecer. Aunque lo intentara, mi felicidad era tan grande que no podía evitar tenerla cuan idiota que soy.

Quién sabe si él la notó, sin embargo, no quise abrir los ojos para averiguarlo. Además, la relajación que me provocaba su tacto no podría obtenerla tan seguido como para desperdiciarla.

La forma en la que gritaba mi nombre me encantaba tanto, no sólo por la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban, sino también porque era su voz la que lo pronunciaba. Me alegraba en más de una manera.

Incluso logró hacer que me enamorara.

Él me salvó. No podría decirlo de otro modo.

Me sacó de aquel oscuro lago en el que me hundía a mí mismo.

Pero…

— Atsushi-kun, ella es la persona que amo.

También logró hundirme de una manera distinta, esta vez no en un lago, sino en un mar, con menos luz que la que en el lago habitaba.

Entonces comprendí que, aunque para mí su toque, su voz, su mera compañía, eran el regalo más grande que se me pudo dar por seguir viviendo…

Yo no fui nada de eso para él.

Y jamás lo seré.

* * *

 **NO ME ARREPIENTO DE ESE FINAL. Que me perdone Dios porque ustedes no lo harán (?**

 **Recién terminé Bungou Stray Dogs, y juro que amo tanto a Dazai y Atsushi juntos que no pude evitarlo. Las palabras salieron solas.**

 **Está «basado» en la letra del ending y las imágenes PORQUE SALEN TANTAS COSAS EN ESE VIDEO QUE ALIMENTAN MI CORAZÓN SHIPPER.**

 **En fin. Disculpen ese mal final :'v Advierto que no tendrá continuación, y en caso de que la tenga, será en caso de que esto se vuelva muy popular (lo cual, siendo yo, es imposible).**

 **Si alguien que sigue alguna de mis otras fics está aquí: LO SIENTO, HOY ACTUALIZO, AHH, ALLÁ EXPLICARÉ.**

 **TENGO MÁS IDEAS PARA ESTOS DOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Capítulo 2

— Atsushi-kun, esta es la persona que amo.

Me lo dijo mientras yo estaba a espaldas de él. No quería mirarla. No quería mirarlo.

En cuando la viera a ella, la rabia y el dolor inundarían mi ser. En cuando lo viera a él, lloraría sin ser capaz de detenerme nunca.

— Date la vuelta— Me ordenó.

Cerré los ojos, apretándolos. Torné en mi propio eje, me mantuve cabizbajo, incluso si no era capaz de observarlo.

— Levanta la cabeza.

Lentamente, negándome a hacerlo, accedí.

— Abre los ojos.

Obedecí sin objeciones.

Maldita sea.

Lloré.

Lloré frente a Dazai-san, justo lo que quería evitar.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves? — Preguntó serenamente.

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano. En ella las lágrimas, negadas a detenerse, resbalaron, humedeciendo mi palma entera.

¿Qué es lo que veía?

Veía su dedo índice apuntándome.

— ¿Que yo soy la persona que amas?

— Precisamente.

¿Lloraba? Claro que lloraba.

Pues mi felicidad era inmensa en aquel instante.

Creí haberme hundido en un oscuro mar, pero, al contrario, encontré el paraíso, lleno de color.

"Un oscuro mar", de entre tantos posibles. Y, "el paraíso", por ser único en su especie.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, como el día en que lo conocí.

— También te amo, Dazai-san— Confesé, sintiendo un alivio en mi corazón.

— Dije que abrazar hombres no es lo mío— Me aparté al oír eso. Qué estúpido debí haberme visto—, pero— Me haló hacia él de nuevo—, contigo es diferente— Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, sujetando fuertemente su marrón prenda de vestir. Él lo hizo igualmente, sosteniendo mi cabeza—. Es tu culpa, Atsushi-kun.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nunca me han gustado los hombres… ¿Qué demonios?

Elevé mi mirada y hallé la suya. Tras unos segundos observándome, giró su cabeza. Pude notar un sonrojo en su rostro, cuya presencia ocultó tras su mano. Que iba de su barbilla a su ceja, cubriendo el mayor territorio posible.

— Eres demasiado lindo, Atsushi-kun— Me hizo ruborizar, tal como yo logré con él.

— Lo siento— Mi voz temblaba.

Con su pulgar se deshizo de mis lágrimas. Por suerte, su producción se había detenido, aunque enrojecieron mis ojos, seguro me veía terrible.

— Discúlpame tú. Te hice llorar.

— ¡Fueron lágrimas de felicidad! — Aclaré—. Gracias, Dazai-san.

— Osamu.

— ¿Cómo?

— Puedes decirme Osamu.

— Osamu-san…— Dije nervioso.

— Osamu solamente.

— Entonces… ¿Osamu?

— ¿Sí, Atsushi-kun?

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por amarme, incluso con todo lo que ha pasado conmigo.

— A ti.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por salvarme.

— Querías suicidarte— Reí.

— No hablo de eso.

Por más que pregunté a Dazai-san a qué se refería con eso, se negaba a responderme, evadía el tema o me ignoraba.

Qué importaba.

Ahora era más feliz que nadie en el mundo.

Pasar de un mar a el paraíso era definitivamente la mejor sensación.

* * *

 **Bueno, en el capítulo anterior puse: "Ella es la persona que amo", pero ignórenlo(?) Quería decir: "Esta es la persona que amo".**

 **-Yo, arreglando problemas.**

 **Interpreten como quieran las palabras de Dazai.**

 **Mi otp, bai.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
